I Remember
by EAUchiha
Summary: Recuerdo claramente cuando te conocí. Yo era joven y estúpida. Tú eras igual de joven y todo lo contrario a mí. Yo era presa fácil para alguien como tú, ingenua y enamorada. [Final]
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con una nueva historia para ustedes. Las actualizaciones serán semanales o quincenales, dependiendo del tiempo que tenga. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I Remember.**

 **Capítulo 1**

— _Recuerdo claramente cuando te conocí. Yo era joven y estúpida. Tú eras igual de joven y todo lo contrario a mí. Yo era presa fácil para alguien como tú, ingenua y enamorada._

 **...**

Soltó un suspiro involuntario. Tener que cubrir la guardia de amanecer y estudiar para los exámenes del final de semestre al mismo tiempo, no era algo que ella tuviera en consideración. Sakura había acomodado su horario, intercalando las prácticas en el hospital con sus clases y sus exámenes.

Pero nada salió como ella lo hubiera querido y todo por culpa de su mejor amiga. Ino le pidió que cambiaran de turno porque ella tenía una cita con su novio extranjero y no podía cambiar la hora porque él se iría al día siguiente. Todo sea por ayudar a su amiga.

— Estúpida Ino— maldijo en voz baja— pero... ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí— trató de convencerse.

Sí, su amiga lo haría, si tan sólo tuviera una vida amorosa como cualquier mujer de su edad. Pero no, ella sólo pensaba en su carrera o eso era lo que le decía a todo el mundo. Cuando la verdad es que, nunca un hombre la ha buscado con algún interés amoroso de por medio. Siempre la ven como una buena amiga, alguien con quien bromear, alguien que les dé su punto de vista femenino y alguien que les ayude con los trabajos escolares...

Sacudió la cabeza despejando sus lamentables pensamientos, tenía que aprovechar esos momentos libres para estudiar, mientras no llegará ningún paciente. Sintió como todo el cansancio del día la golpeó con fuerza, sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse solos. En cualquier momento se quedaría dormida en la cafetería del hospital.

— Hmp... ten— una taza de café fue puesta frente a ella. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente. El hombre frente a ella apenas y lo conocía, trabajaba en ese hospital desde que ella había entrado a hacer sus prácticas hace unas semanas, pero no era un médico. Estaba en la parte administrativa del lugar.

— G-gracias— agradeció tímidamente. La mirada de él la estaba poniendo nerviosa, esos ojos negros parecían perforar su alma, la hacían sentir indefensa y desnuda frente a él.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, no creyó necesario hacerlo. Él simplemente hizo un acto de buena fe con alguien que lo necesitaba. Ella parecía necesitarlo, al igual que él. Hizo un ademán de volver a su oficina, pero ella lo detuvo.

— ¿T-te gustaría sentarte a tomar el café conmigo?— ofreció con nerviosismo. Sakura se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, parecía que la idea de estar allí hablando con ella, le resultará completamente desagradable.

Para su sorpresa, él tomó asiento frente a ella. Observándola con detenimiento mientras tomaba su café.

— Mi nombre es...— intentó romper el hielo, pero él la interrumpió.

— Haruno Sakura, estudiante del último año de medicina. Lo sé— respondió indiferente— para mi desgracia, conozco el nombre de cada persona que entra a laborar en este lugar.

— Gajes del oficio— comentó divertida. Él se encogió de hombros dándole la razón. Pensó haber visto una especie de sonrisa adornar su rostro, quizás fue una alucinación causada por su agotada mente— es injusto que tú sepas mi nombre y yo no sepa nada sobre ti— continuó revolviendo su café con su lapicero.

— Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke— contestó.

— No es por ser entrometida, pero ¿qué haces a estás horas aquí?— preguntó curiosa. Sasuke siguió tomando su café, sin molestarse en responder la pregunta de la pelirrosa— lamento meterme donde no me llaman— se disculpó desviando la mirada hacia sus manos. No podía entender porqué la indiferencia de él le dolía. Ella quería saber más de él, pero Sasuke prefiere guardar silencio. Entendió que es una persona de pocas palabras, pero de todas formas, su actitud la entristeció.

— Me gradué de contador hace un año— comenzó después de un rato— trabajo aquí mientras consigo adquirir experiencia laboral. El contador me confió la tarea de cerrar los balances del mes... pero no quieres saberlo, te resultará aburrido...

— Sí quiero— dijo emocionada— suena interesante, además, me gusta extender mi conocimiento hasta otras áreas y no centrarme completamente en la medicina.

Sasuke negó divertido y se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de la chica. Ella lo hizo relajarse un poco, era impresionante como su presencia, conseguía iluminarlo, mejorar su humor considerablemente. Hablaron por lo que parecieron horas, ella olvidó que debía aprovechar su tiempo para estudiar, él olvidó por completo su trabajo. Sólo existían él y ella, un hombre y una mujer conociéndose, formando entre ellos un lazo invisible que deseaban fortalecer poco a poco.

Después de esa noche, las vidas de ambos se vieron enlazadas de alguna manera. Aquel día Sakura agradeció enormemente haber cambiado de turno con su amiga.

Sakura no podía evitar buscarlo con la mirada cuando andaba por los pasillos del hospital, a veces se encontraba con la dulce sorpresa de que él también la observaba. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que su fascinación tenía nombre.

 _Estaba completa y locamente enamorada de él._

Siempre fue una ingenua en el amor, pero no existía otra descripción para ese sentimiento que la embriagó desde que se conocieron.

Él estuvo allí para ella cuando creía que no lo lograría, en las buenas y en las malas, Sasuke estuvo para ella y viceversa. El día de su graduación no podría olvidarlo. Ese día él le pidió formalizar su relación. Al fin dejarían de tener una relación de _—Más que amigos, menos que amantes—_

La pelirrosa ignoró toda invitación para celebrar el logro de su vida, incluso a sus padres. Ella decidió pasar un tiempo a solas con él.

Decidió que esa noche, al fin se entregaría al único hombre que había amado en su vida.

Sus labios chocaban con desesperación, sus manos desesperadas por arrancar la ropa de su amante y sentir más de cerca la calidez de sus cuerpos. Desde hace tiempo habían ansiado ese momento, pero él esperaba pacientemente que Sakura estuviera lista para entregarse a él, dejando a un lado sus miedos, sus inseguridades…

— _Te amo—_ declaró ella en un susurro, antes de fundirse en uno solo ser...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este nuevo proyecto? Yo sinceramente estoy bastante insegura, aunque me gusta mucho lo que hice aquí.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

— _Recuerdo amargamente como rompiste mi corazón y tomé la decisión de odiarte con todo mi ser._

 **...**

Hacían más de tres años que lo conocía y dos desde que comenzaron su relación. Sakura había vivido momentos dulces y amargos junto al Uchiha. Pero sin duda habían sabido salir de todos los obstáculos que la vida les puso en el camino.

Había aprendido a conocer las manías e interpretar los silencios de Sasuke. Conocer sus pensamientos con tan sólo mirarlo a los ojos, saber cuándo quería estar solo y alejarse cuando era necesario. Él era alguien complicado y ella aún así lo quiso desde el principio. Sasuke la aceptó a ella con sus fallas y ella hizo lo mismo con él.

El problema era que los últimos dos meses, él parecía estar fastidiado de ella. Todo lo que le decía le molestaba, discutían por cualquier cosa, por muy insignificante que esta fuese. Todo el estrés que le ocasionaba su nuevo empleo, a él le parecía mejor, descargarlo con ella.

Su vida en la cama también se estaba enfriando. Por más que ella intentará seducirlo, él siempre se daba la vuelta y se iba a dormir.

A pesar de todo, Sakura le sonreía al llegar a casa. Cuando no tenia que ocuparse de su propio trabajo, claro está. Ella lloraba en silencio por la noches, cubriéndose la boca para que él no se diera cuenta de su prologado y lastimero llanto; mientras también le daba la espalda.

Sakura pensó en sorprenderlo, era el cumpleaños del Uchiha y quería celebrarlo debidamente. Sasuke había estado solo en el mundo desde que era apenas un niño, así que él nunca celebraba su cumpleaños, no hasta que ella llegó a su vida y se encargaba de no dejar pasar una fecha tan importante.

Puso la cena especial sobre la mesa, encendió las velas que puso para ambientar el lugar, revisó su aspecto en el espejo. Había comprado un hermoso vestido negro, sexy sin llegar a lo vulgar. Se había puesto un maquillaje ligero, coloreando sus labios de rojo. Su cabello lo dejó suelto y rizó las puntas levemente.

— Estoy en casa— anunció al entrar. Su voz sonaba cansada y enojada, igual que cada día al llegar.

— Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun— saludó alegremente, saliendo a recibirlo. Él la escaneó de los pies a la cabeza con indiferencia y pasó de largo al comedor, sin dedicarle alguna palabra, aunque sea para preguntarle la razón de su vestimenta.

Sakura decidió que no se dejaría derrotar e insistiría una vez más. Él se había instalado en la mesa y había comenzado a comer sin esperarla, ignorando de nuevo todo lo que ella preparó para él.

Fue directo a la cocina y sacó del refrigerador el pequeño pastel que había preparado en la mañana. Le encendió las veintiséis velas y se acercó a él, con la mejor sonrisa que podía salirle en ese momento.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun— lo felicitó con dulzura, acercándole el pastel para que soplara las velas— espero que todo lo que hice para ti sea...— no pudo terminar de hablar, pues él apartó el pastel de un manotón, haciendo que impactará contra el suelo.

— ¡Déjame en paz!— gritó iracundo. Sakura tembló aterrorizada. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado, él nunca le había gritado de esa manera tan horrible.

Pero ella también tenía su mal carácter y no aceptaría que él le hiciera esos desprecios sin darle una buena explicación.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?!— exigió saber enfurecida, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos— todo lo que digo te molesta, todo lo que hago te molesta. No entiendo qué demonios te pasa.

— Es porque eres una maldita molestia— bramó levantándose bruscamente de la mesa.

— ¿Yo una molestia?— inquirió ofendida— tú eres el maldito aquí, yo hago todo lo que puedo para salvar esta relación pero tú, cada día que pasa, empeoras las cosas. Si tienes algún problema conmigo ¡Dímelo! He esperado escuchar lo que tienes para decirme durante los últimos dos meses. ¡Anda!— lo animó a gritos— Dime qué maldito problema tienes conmigo.

— Tú eres el problema— explotó perdiendo la cordura— tú me asfixias, tú y tu jodida presencia...— los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, no entendía que cambió en él. Porqué la hacía sentir como si fuera ella la del problema, cuando todo era culpa de él. Sólo de él.

— Creí que me amabas...— gritó dolida.

— Y tú fuiste tan estúpida como para creer que lo hacía— soltó harto de ella y sus reproches.

Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la pelirrosa, algo en ella de rompió. Todo en lo creía era una terrible mentira. Creía que esos tres años enamorada de ese hombre, eran los mejores tres años de su vida. Pero no, él acababa de convertirlo en un infierno, una fantasiosa mentira que nada más ella era capaz de creer.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tarde se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo e intentó remediarlo. Sin considerar que ya era tarde, _demasiado tarde_.

— Sakura, yo...— trató de tocarla, pero ella retrocedió asustada de él y del monstruo en el que se había convertido. Respiró profundamente y se limpió las lágrimas.

— Estas son las últimas lágrimas que derramaré por ti, Uchiha— espetó duramente— te arrepentirás de haberme hecho esto— tomó sus llaves y su cartera, y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. No quería verlo, porque sino él terminaría de arruinar lo que quedaba de su corazón roto.

— Sakura, escúchame, por favor— suplicó yendo tras ella. Ella lo ignoró, atravesó el jardín de la casa que compartía con él y salió a la calle, dispuesta a conseguir un taxi o alguien que la sacará de allí lo antes posible— hablemos— insistió.

— Aquí no hay nada que hablar— contestó. Le tendió la mano a un taxi que por allí pasaba en ese momento— dijiste lo que sentías, yo lo entiendo. Siempre lo supe, pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Pero gracias por aclararme la duda, ya que por fin te dejaré en paz y no te joderé la existencia con mi presencia— escupió. Terminó de abordar el taxi, dejándolo solo con su culpabilidad en medio de la calle.

Sin poder evitarlo, lloró amargamente en el auto. Se sorprendió como pudo mantener la compostura y su voz firme por última vez. Cuando por dentro se estaba muriendo y lo único que quería era llorar hasta desfallecer...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Definitivamente Sasuke se comportó como un grandísimo hijo de puta. Veremos qué pasa entre estos dos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

— _Recuerdo cuando fui a tu casa, la verdad no tengo idea de qué fui a hacer en ese lugar. Supongo que se trata de simple y estúpido masoquismo._

 **...**

— Me preocupa tu actitud, hija— mencionó Mebuki preocupada. Desde que ella había terminado con el Uchiha hace un par de días, no se había levantado del sofá ni una sola vez, salvo para ir al baño y luego regresaba allí. Incluso su madre tuvo que llamar a su trabajo para informar sobre una supuesta enfermedad para justificar su ausencia.

— Déjame en paz— dijo con fastidio— ¿acaso no puedo deprimirme en esta casa?

— Cariño, de verdad me preocupas— expresó.

— Mamá, por favor— suplicó— no eres tú la que vivió una fantasiosa historia de amor y que no eres capaz de olvidarlo todavía porque el bastardo era encantador cuando se lo proponía. Ahora si me disculpas, quiero morirme en paz— sentenció cubriéndose con una manta de los pies a la cabeza.

— _Sakura..._ — musitó con tristeza.

La pelirrosa ignoró completamente a su madre. Ella sólo quería seguir llorando, aunque no valiera la pena. Pero ella no podía superarlo, era la primera vez que entregaba su corazón a alguien y resultaba de esa manera tan lamentable.

Sus silenciosos lamentos se vieron interrumpidos por su celular, sin embargo lo ignoraría, sabía que era él. La había estado llamando incansablemente desde que ella dejó la casa. Miró la pantalla por necia, siempre lo hacía. Era torturarse a sí misma al ver la fotografía de él que tenía en el contacto, al reprimir sus propios deseos de tomar la llamada y darle una oportunidad. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente no se trataba de Sasuke.

— _Sakura-chan, sé que no soy la persona indicada para hablarte ahora..._ — titubeó la voz al otro lado de la línea. Se trataba de Naruto, el mejor y único amigo de su ex _—... pero quién mejor que tú para ayudarme en esto._

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— preguntó extrañada.

— _Se trata de Sasuke..._ — Sakura contuvo el aliento— _hoy no llegó a la oficina, tampoco contestaba su celular, así que fui a buscarlo a su casa y..._

— ¿Y qué?— demandó desesperada.

— _Lo encontré inconsciente, ardiendo en fiebre_ — informó— _no sabía si llamarte después de lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero eres la única persona a la que puedo recurrir ahora. Él sólo te tiene a ti, o tenía…_

— Iré de inmediato— respondió levantándose de golpe.

— _Te espero_ — dijo aliviado antes de colgar.

— ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó su madre, quien por casualidad había escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

— Volveré a casa— contestó dirigiéndose al baño para darse una rápida ducha.

— ¿Eres estúpida o qué?— reclamó Mebuki— ¿se te olvida que has estado dos días tirada en ese sofá llorando por culpa de ese hombre y ahora simplemente volverás a su lado? No lo acepto...

— Ni yo sé qué diablos estoy haciendo— dijo con sinceridad— pero en estos momentos él necesita de mí y no voy a dejarlo solo. Puedes decirme que soy estúpida, masoquista, pero no puedo ignorarlo ahora. A pesar de lo que pasó, él es el hombre que yo amo y no lo dejaré solo en las malas.

La Haruno mayor prefirió callar, su hija ya era una mujer adulta y ella era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Sakura entró al baño al cerciorarse que su madre no refutaría su decisión. Revisó su armario con la esperanza de encontrar algo que ponerse, pues aún no había ido a buscar sus cosas en la casa de Sasuke. Se vistió unos jeans viejos que apenas le quedaban y una sudadera que había sido testigo de sus largas noches de estudios en su vida universitaria.

No tardó en conseguir un taxi que la llevará con él. Vio el auto de su rubio amigo estacionado frente a la residencia. Al entrar, un malestar se instaló en su pecho. Los recuerdos de lo que pasó la última noche que estuvo allí aparecieron en su mente para torturarla, hasta arrastrarla al inminente llanto.

— ¿Naruto?— llamó en voz alta, ignorando el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

— Es un alivio que vinieras— comentó bajando las escaleras— te lo encargo, tengo que irme.

— Él estará bien— aseguró con una sonrisa forzada. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, dejándola a solas con sus tormentosas memorias y sus ganas de tirarse a llorar.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio unas palmadas en el rostro. Ya era tiempo de dejar atrás sus lágrimas y seguir adelante con su vida. Sasuke había sido el primer hombre en su vida, y quizás ella piense que el único, pero la vida trae sorpresas inesperadas y él podría ser sólo un aprendizaje del destino que la llevaría a los pies de su verdadero amor. Aunque Sasuke era el amor de su vida ahora, no quería pensar en alguien más que no fuera ese malhumorado pelinegro que había roto su corazón.

Entró a la habitación que ambos compartían, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Su corazón se oprimió al verlo, de verdad parecía que lo había estado pasando mal desde que ella se fue.

— _Sakura... ¿eres tú?_ — susurró anhelante.

— Soy yo— afirmó poniendo una mano en su frente para medirle la temperatura. Realmente estaba ardiendo. Volteó la compresa que seguramente Naruto le había puesto en su frente y se quedó allí. Prendada a esos intensos y llorosos por la fiebre, ojos negros— ¿qué hiciste para terminar así?— preguntó ligeramente enojada.

— _El trabajo... me absorbió demasiado... y por eso... te perdí... y ahora estoy... físicamente agotado_ — relató con dificultad.

— Siempre has sido un obsesivo con el trabajo— regañó— debes pensar más en cuidar tu salud.

— Para eso estas tú— dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

— No estaré siempre— trató de hacerse la ofendida, pero en el fondo, su pecho se llenó de calidez y alegría al darse cuenta cuán indispensable puede ser ella para él.

— _Sakura..._ — llamó en un susurro casi inaudible— _perdóname por todo...—_ declaró antes de quedarse finalmente dormido.

— Descansa— expresó acariciándole el cabello con delicadeza— hablaremos sobre eso cuando despiertes, Sasuke-kun...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Por un momento volví a amar a Sasuki, para ser sincera ya quiero que vean lo que pasará con estos dos cuando él se levante.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

* * *

— _Recuerdo cuando me sonreíste con arrogancia y me dijiste — No podrás amar a otro como lo haces conmigo— y luego me besaste._

 **...**

— Gracias por quedarte— dijo él a sus espaldas. Sakura acomodó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y lo observó con detenimiento.

— Es bueno que ya estés mejor— dijo a secas— es hora de irme a casa.

— Ésta es tu casa— le recordó Sasuke.

— Te equivocas, ésta es TU casa— refutó poniéndose de pie— yo ya no vivo en este lugar...

— No me digas...— sonrió burlón— creía que se trataba de un simple berrinche de tu parte.

— ¡¿Un berrinche?!— vociferó ofendida— por si no te has dado cuenta, esto es más que un _"simple berrinche"_ — hizo comillas al aire.

— Me equivoqué, lo sé... pero tú te aprovechaste de mi error para irte de inmediato— le reclamó.

— Déjame refrescarte la memoria— gritó con sarcasmo— dijiste que era una estúpida por creer que me amabas, eso fue suficiente para destruir en todo lo que creía...

— Tú y tus reclamos me hicieron decir cosas que no quería decir— justificó.

— No vengas a echarme la culpa, lo dijiste porque así lo sentías— debatió. Sasuke se sacudió el cabello exasperado, ella lo estaba orillando al abismo de la desesperación.

— Si me dejarás explicarte antes de sacar conclusiones...— pidió.

— No hay nada que explicar, Uchiha— interrumpió bruscamente— tú ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir.

Él ya no sabía que hacer para tener a su mujer de regreso. Ella lo era todo para él, el oxígeno que necesita para respirar. Sin Sakura sentía como si realmente se estuviera asfixiando. No había dejado de lamentarse por lo que dijo esa noche, no podía concentrarse en su trabajo pensando en el rostro afligido de Sakura, en sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas y decepción. Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces la llamó, de cuántos mensajes dejó en su buzón de voz. Él estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperarla, no podía permitirse perder lo único que le da luz y sentido a su insignificante existencia.

— _Sakura, no me dejes...—_ suplicó en un susurro.

Sakura dudó de su decisión al mirarlo a los ojos. En el fondo, se gritaba a sí misma que no se atreviera a dejarlo ir. Sasuke era y será lo más importante para ella. ¿Y si sólo le daba una oportunidad y ya? Él lo deseaba y ella también. Pero luego recordó sus palabras, tan fulminantes, destructivas...

— _No puedo perdonarte...—_ musitó con dolor— _no todavía.._.— él no alcanzó a escuchar eso último.

La pelirrosa tomó sus maletas, pues se había encargado de recoger sus cosas mientras él seguía dormido.

— ¿Entonces así se termina todo?— cuestionó dolido.

— Todo acabó por culpa de tu indiferencia— argumentó ella— yo traté y traté de salvar esta relación, pero la convivencia en pareja es cosa de dos y tú no estabas colaborando. Yo sola no podía llevarlo todo...

— Aún podemos remediarlo— aseguró decidido— te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible...

— Mientes— dijo cubriendo sus oídos para no escucharlo y volver a caer ante él— eres un mentiroso... lo mejor será que...

— ¿Qué será _"lo mejor"_?— demandó furioso.

— _Que cada uno siga con su camino_ — respondió en un susurro— aprenderé a vivir sin ti, espero que seas feliz y que encuentres lo que de verdad buscas en tu vida... yo intentaré hacer lo mismo con mi vida, buscaré a alguien que...

— ¡Ja!— soltó una carcajada seca. Sakura frunció el ceño y se giró para encararlo— No podrás amar a otro como lo haces conmigo— sonrió con arrogancia.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues eso ya lo veremos. Yo aprenderé a odiarte por hacerme daño y amaré a alguien más ¡ya lo verás!— exclamó enojada— no te creas la gran cosa— si quería mantener su orgullo intacto, tenía que obligarse a si misma a cumplir con su palabra. No darle el gusto a Sasuke de saber que tiene dominio sobre ella y sobretodo, que tiene la razón.

— No te creo— dijo ocultando su orgullo herido. Escucharla declarar con tanta seguridad que amará a otro, sólo hizo que comenzará a perder la cordura. Él no planea perderla, pero le cuesta trabajo decirle directamente sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— Es así— afirmó con seguridad— dejaré de amarte...

El Uchiha se cansó de escuchar sus mentiras, porque él sabe que es una terrible mentira. Sakura puede mantenerse firme en su decisión, pero sus ojos la delatan. Él siempre sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza con sólo ver sus ojos. Puede ver toda esa inseguridad, indecisión y sus enormes ganas de dejar su estúpido orgullo a un lado y lanzarse a sus brazos.

Cortó la distancia que los separaba y la tomó por cintura. Sintió como ella se estremeció entre sus brazos. Aunque ella lo niegue, seguirá siendo de él y él de ella.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no te he besado?— preguntó contra sus labios.

— N-no lo recuerdo— balbuceó con nerviosismo.

— Recuérdalo, Sakura— ordenó antes de atacar sus labios sin su permiso...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Sasuke está dispuesto a todo por recuperar el Amor de Sakura. Veremos a ver que decide ella, ¿darle una segunda oportunidad o dejarlo ir por la paz?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

— _Recuerdo haberte apartado de golpe y darte una bofetada, dejándonos a ambos desconcertados, y más aún cuando fui yo la que te besé después._

 **...**

Él se sentía seguro, creía que después de ello Sakura se rendiría ante él y la recuperaría de regreso.

¿Cómo pudo permitirse a sí mismo que eso sucediera? Su propia estupidez le había hecho casi olvidar lo dulces y suaves que son los labios de su pelirrosa.

Delineó el labio inferior de la chica con su lengua, deleitándose de esa textura que lo ha vuelto loco desde que los probó por primera vez. Esa boca tentadora que causó una insana adicción, y si ella se iba, moriría de abstinencia. Como un drogadicto al que obligan a dejar aquello que le da tanto placer.

Sakura se quedó como piedra al principio, pero luego sus piernas comenzaron a temblar como gelatina. Toda esa firmeza que mantuvo ante él, fue desplazada por esa hábil lengua.

Comenzó a corresponder con lentitud, abrazando su cuello para pegarlo más a ella. Pronto se dejó arrastrar completamente por él, besándolo con desesperación, como él a ella.

En un atisbo de lucidez, recordó porqué estaba allí y porqué estaban peleando en primer lugar. Cortó el besó bruscamente y lo apartó de golpe.

— Esto no está bien— dijo enojada.

— ¿Por qué no?— debatió en el mismo tono— lo disfrutaste igual que yo, ¿no te gustaría continuar?— volvió a acercarse a ella con intención de besarla de nuevo, pero ella se alejó antes de ello.

— ¿Por qué demonios no me prestas atención y dejas de pensar en ti?— cuestionó desesperada— tú y tu maldita mala costumbre de creer que eres el centro de mi universo. Escúchame cuando te hablo y date cuenta que estoy enojada contigo ¡Maldición!

— Yo veo que lo estás— respondió con fastidio— pero ya deja de estarlo— pidió— _¿Qué no ves que te necesito a mi lado?_ — susurró acunando su rostro con sus manos, volviendo a besarla con dulzura.

— ¡Te dije que no, Shannaroo!— gritó fúrica, dándole una fuerte bofetada que los dejó atónitos a ambos.

Sasuke se quedó con el rostro a un lado por un buen rato, jamás creyó que su dulce Sakura tuviera una reacción tan violenta hacia él. Puede que la tenga con el resto de los mortales, pero nunca con él. Ella nunca le haría daño a su _Sasuke-kun_.

Sakura miraba su mano con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos, para luego correr por sus mejillas sin permiso. ¿Por qué lloraba ahora? ¿Por qué haberlo golpeado le había afectado tanto? Su cerebro no terminaba de asimilarlo, y al parecer él tampoco lo hacía. Su rostro seguía volteado a causa del golpe. Él no se movía, no decía nada. Sakura deseaba desesperadamente que él dijera algo al respecto.

— _**E-eres un maldito egoísta**_ — gritó llorando. Sasuke se atrevió a mirarla, sin salir de su asombro todavía— todo siempre se trata de ti, siempre tengo que hacer algo pensando en que si te molestará o no. Y yo lo acepte porque te amo, pero tú decidiste destruir en todo lo que creía bueno y ahora yo... ¡me siento completamente como una idiota! Siempre es Sasuke-kun esto, Sasuke-kun lo otro. Pero nadie piensa en mí, ni siquiera yo pienso en mí. Últimamente yo también estaba estresada ¿sabes? La razón por la que quería celebrar ese día, además de tu cumpleaños, era que por fin conseguí la oportunidad de hacer mi especialización. Pero como siempre, llegaste con tu mal humor, haciéndome sentir culpable de incluso la inflación y el calentamiento global.

— _Perdón_ — pronunció en un susurro.

— ¡No!— sus lágrimas se intensificaron— siempre vienes a querer resolverlo con esa cara— señaló la expresión de culpabilidad, disfrazada de asombro del Uchiha— esa maldita cara que hace que pierda mis convicciones y al final termine cediendo a lo que tú quieras, sin molestarte en escuchar lo que yo quiero.

— Sakura, yo...— la rodeó con sus brazos, dejando que ella llorará en su pecho— soy el idiota más grande del planeta, te lastimé por estúpido y estoy a punto de perderte porque mi maldito orgullo no me deja decirte lo que en realidad siento...— se sentía tan miserable, no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes que ella se sentía así estando con él. Su egoísmo no le dejaba prestarle atención y, ahora que estaba por perderla, se arrepentía profundamente de no haber prestado atención cuando de verdad hacía falta.

Sakura se apartó de él sorprendida, ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba aceptando su culpa? Entonces ¿Por qué no se sentía liberada? Todo estaba peor, pues ahora quería llorar más que antes y eso no era lo que ella quería.

— Eres un egoísta— comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en el pecho, él se dejó hacer. Quería que ella se desahogara y no le importaba cuántas bofetadas y puñetazos vaya a recibir de ella. Todo eso es bien merecido— arrogante, prepotente, no sé qué que vi en ti, pero yo...— lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo de improviso. Dejándolos a ambos más desconcertados que antes.

— Quiero odiarte— pronunció dolida y luego volvió a besarlo— deja de ser egoísta y déjame odiarte— reclamó entre besos— piensa en...— lo besó de nuevo.

— _Pienso en ti todo el tiempo_ — declaró con voz ronca. Sakura sonrió con arrogancia, comenzó a empujarlo hasta que sus piernas se toparon con el sofá y lo obligó a sentarse. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y volvió a besarlo.

— Te odio— gimió jalando sus cabellos con suavidad. Dejó que la lengua de él invadiera su boca, sus gemidos morían en su garganta.

— No lo haces— claro que no lo hacía. Amaba demasiado a ese hombre como para pensar en odiarlo siquiera, sin importar lo que pase entre ellos, ella siempre será débil ante él...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Sakura de alguna manera entendió que Sasuke está arrepentido de todo ¿será que ese beso es una señal de que lo va a perdonar?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

— _Recuerdo que lo hicimos mucho después de eso. En el sofá donde antes discutíamos. En la cocina, cuando fuiste a buscar algo dulce que querías probar conmigo y yo de necia, fui tras de ti. En tu habitación, descansábamos y luego volvíamos a hacerlo._

 **...**

Sasuke le arrancó la ropa sin dejar de besarla. Ella no dejaba de restregarse sobre el bulto que estaba atrapado en los pantalones del pelinegro. Ansiaba tanto sentirlo dentro de ella de nuevo.

— ¿Desde cuándo no te hago el amor?— siseó con dificultad. Las caderas de la pelirrosa lo estaban arrastrando a la locura, sentía que si no conseguía adentrarse en ella en ese instante se volvería loco.

— Cincuenta y tres días— respondió jadeante— los he contado.

— Prepárate— dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas para frenarla— te compensaré esos cincuenta y tres días en este momento...

— Adelante— lo animó con una sonrisa seductora.

Se levantó y se bajó el pantalón con lentitud, él no se perdía ni un solo movimiento. Admirando esas curvas que lo han tenido fascinado desde que la conocía, esa piel tersa que le tanto le encanta.

— Quítate el pantalón, Uchiha— ordenó demandante. Él levantó sus caderas y se sacó el pantalón junto con sus calzoncillos sin levantarse el sofá, dejando libre su enorme erección. Sakura delineó sus labios ansiosa y terminó de sacarse sus jeans, pero antes de intentar quitarse las bragas, él la tomó por sus manos y la sentó de nuevo sobre él.

— Eso lo haré yo después— gruñó. Ella sonrió maravillada, imaginaba la manera en la que él se desharía de su última prenda de vestir, con sólo pensarlo el cosquilleo de su vientre se intensificaba.

Sakura hizo a un lado su ropa interior, tomó el miembro de Sasuke, lo masajeó de arriba a abajo un par de veces y luego lo guió hacia su entrada, penetrándose a sí misma, acabando con la maldita tortura para ambos.

Él sostuvo sus caderas, ayudándola a marcar el ritmo. Rápido y rudo, tal como a él le encantaba. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera permitirse pasar tanto tiempo sin tocar a esa hermosa mujer frente a él? Debía estar loco como para no deleitar sus ojos con esos preciosos ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados por tantos besos, su cabello alborotado, sus senos rebotar al ritmo de las embestidas.

— M-más rápido— suplicó gritando. No supieron cuando fue que él invirtió los papeles y ahora era quien estaba sobre ella, dominando completamente la situación. Sintió que ascendió al cielo, gritando el nombre de su amado al alcanzar el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Él la besó de nuevo, descendiendo por su cuello, mordisqueando su tentadora piel, dejando marcas intencionalmente. Sabía que ella era deseada por muchos, que en su trabajo muchos lo envidiaban por tenerla. A Sakura le encantaba cuando él se ponía posesivo, pero se enfadaba cuando se daba cuenta que él había dejado marcas en lugares demasiado visibles y que tendría que ponerse a cubrirlas para no distraer a sus pacientes con sus aventuras en la cama.

Se detuvo un rato en sus pechos, jugueteando con esos montículos rosados que suplicaban sus atenciones. Sakura gimió ansiosa al sentir el aliento caliente de Sasuke entre sus piernas, esa maravillosa lengua la haría ver estrellas de nuevo.

— ¿A dónde vas?— interrogó confundida al verlo levantarse.

— Buscaré algo en la cocina— respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Dime— exigió saber.

— Por culpa de mi estupidez no pude probar el pastel que hiciste para mí— comenzó— buscaré el chocolate que dejaste en el refrigerador y probaré una parte de ese delicioso pastel en ti.

Ella se quedó sentada en el sofá, observando la figura del hombre de su vida. Se mordió el labio inferior indecisa, no quería quedarse allí y esperarlo, ella quería seguirlo a donde fuera.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al verla entrar a su cocina, su lugar favorito para hacerlo en las mañanas. Él dejó el chocolate en el olvidó y se acercó a ella, Sakura se acomodó en la isla de la cocina, donde planeaban borrar los cincuenta y tres días en los que él no la hizo suya, justamente en esa cocina seguiría difuminando cada instante en que permanecieron alejados.

Y lo hacían a conciencia, las manos de Sasuke acariciándola con firmeza mientras su boca recorría lentamente su piel, queriendo hacer eterno cada momento de felicidad, sus dedos deslizándose con suavidad, recorriendo cada espacio de su cuerpo. No faltó mucho para que volvieran a unirse físicamente, deseando que sea eterno, que nunca termine.

Descansaron unos minutos, para que luego de unos instantes Sakura lo arrastrara a su habitación, esa cama donde antes todo comenzaba a enfriarse. Pero ahora ardería como el mismo infierno. Ella estaba ardiendo, él también. Habían olvidado ya lo que había pasado antes de estar allí, las cosas que se dijeron, la razón por la que se dejaron... nada de eso importaba ahora.

— ¿Estás cansado?— preguntó intentado recuperar el aliento.

Habían perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se habían besado, de cuántas horas pasaron desde su primer orgasmo. Sus pieles ardían ansiosas por todas las veces que han sido tocadas. Ni siquiera recordaban cuántas veces habían descansado unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y volver a comenzar.

— Ni un poco— sonrió con altivez— ¿y tú?

— Ni un poco— ronroneó. La sonrisa del Uchiha se ensanchó y se puso sobre ella de nuevo. La noche aún es joven para ese par de fogosos amantes.

Él se había tomado muy a pecho el compensar todos los días en los que no estuvieron juntos. Y ella no era quien para rehusarse, porque ambos estaban desesperados por recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Zukulencia en este capítulo, ese par se lo debía. A pesar de todo, ellos se aman y no dudaron en demostrárselo. Sasuke deseaba recordar lo que era tener a esa mujer en su cama.**

 **A partir de ahora comenzaré a responder los review de esta forma porque se me dificulta mucho hacerlo por la falta de Internet.**

 _ **ryomaysakuno93: Ay no, Sasuki merece amorsh de vez en cuando.**_

 _ **Laus963 (Guest): No está basado en la vida real, aunque me alegra mucho que te dé esa impresión. No pensé que fuera a suceder algo así.**_

 _ **andreafenix26: Sakura está como muchas de nosotras, no sabe si amarlo u odiarlo. Sasuke hará lo que sea por remendar sus errores... y Sakura lo sabe –inserta carita pervertida–**_

 _ **Seishes (Guest): Si, Sasuke es un maldito insensible. Pero puede ser encantador si se lo propone. Y si, es una historia corta... pero debes esperar el desenlace de la historia.**_

 _ **DULCECITO311: Sin importar lo que Sasuke haga, creo que nunca bajará de mi pedestal y lo digo literalmente, porque tengo una figurilla de Sasuke que está en el lugar más alto de mi habitación. Sakura dejó de lado todo y decidió dejarle en claro algunas cosas al Uchiha, bastante falta que hacía que lo hiciera. Una vez escuché que el amor todo lo puede, veamos que tan cierto es eso.**_

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7.**

— _Recuerdo cuando me llevaste a casa a la mañana siguiente, te dije que te amaba y tú, a tu extraña y odiosa manera, me dijiste que también; y te fuiste, después de darme un último beso._

 **...**

Sasuke despertó por culpa del insistente sonido de su celular, había estado despierto con la pelirrosa casi hasta el amanecer.

— Apaga esa maldita cosa— se quejó ella cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada. Él estuvo a punto de obedecer a su mujer y volver a la cama con ella, pero era de su jefe y ese hombre no es de los que llama al menos que sea necesario.

— Kakashi, ¿qué se te ofrece?— preguntó extrañado. Sólo le tomó diez minutos a su jefe notificarle su decisión y luego regresó a la cama, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo todo el jodido día de ser necesario.

Sonrió al sentir como ella repartía pequeños besos en su mejilla. La abrazó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, besándola en los labios.

— Buenos días— saludó ella con dulzura.

— Sí que son buenos— contestó sonriendo. Como extrañaba despertar con esa maravillosa mujer a su lado, deleitándose con su exquisita belleza natural.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— preguntó disfrutando de los besos del pelinegro.

— De ti— respondió con voz ronca.

— Vamos, yo tengo hambre. No comemos nada desde ayer— se quejó con un mohín en los labios.

— Como quieras— accedió de mala gana.

— Ve a tomar una ducha mientras yo preparo algo— ordenó.

— Tengo una idea mejor— esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Sakura lo miró confundida, pero sus dudas se aclararon cuando él se levantó de la cama y la montó en su hombro como un costal. Parece que el tiempo en la ducha durará más de lo previsto...

— Entonces tu madre me odia...— comentó pensativo, ella asintió en respuesta.

Sakura observó preocupada como él revolvía su café distraídamente sin decir ni una palabra.

— ¿Y tú?— preguntó de pronto.

— ¿Yo qué?.

— ¿Tú me odias?— cuestionó clavando su profunda mirada en ella.

— Yo...— dudó en responder— no puedo hacerlo, sabes que no.

— Entonces... ¿me perdonarás?— inquirió con un brillo de anhelo en sus ojos.

— Sí, te mereces una segunda oportunidad— contestó con una sonrisa— sólo...— vaciló un poco— no vuelvas a decir eso, no quiero que vuelvas a romper mi corazón.

— No volveré a cometer el peor error de mi vida— declaró.

— Por cierto...— comenzó con una risita nerviosa— debes comprar a mi mamá de nuevo, no quiero discordias entre nosotros.

— ¿Puedo saber cómo demonios voy a hacer eso?— interrogó con fastidio.

— Llévale flores o algo dulce, sé que le gustara— contestó divertida por la expresión incrédula de su novio.

— ¿Flores? Ni siquiera para ti compro flores— señaló. Sakura no pudo soportarlo más y soltó una carcajada— eres una molestia— gruñó entre dientes.

— Tranquilo, mi amor, no tendrás que hacer nada vergonzoso. Yo hablaré con ella, pero deberías considerar llevarle aunque sea algo dulce.

— Eso sí puedo— aceptó.

— No tienes que complicarte tanto— rió. Se levantó de su lugar y se sentó en las piernas de él— que te parece si nos escapamos el fin de semana— ofreció acariciando sutilmente el pecho desnudo del Uchiha.

— Me encantaría, pero no puedo— suspiró con pesadez— mi jefe me dijo que mañana debía representar la empresa en una reunión que se llevará a cabo en otra ciudad.

— Eres imposible, Sasuke— chilló indignada— todo es trabajo para ti.

— No digas eso— trató de tranquilizarla— en cuanto llegue pediré vacaciones y nos iremos de viaje. Tú debes encargarte de pedirlas también.

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó esperanzada.

— Sí— sonrió de lado— ahora— rodeó su cintura— ¿podemos seguir con nuestro asunto?— le susurró al oído.

Sakura sonrió con picardía y se dejó llevar de regreso a la habitación. De verdad él estaba pensando en compensar todos los días dónde decidió no hacerle el amor, reparar poco a poco las heridas de su alma.

A la mañana siguiente, él tuvo que llevarla a la casa de su madre de mala gana.

— Quita esa cara, es sólo por los días que no estarás aquí— aseguró— no quiero estar sola en casa.

— Sí, entiendo— aceptó. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Te amo— expresó con una dulce sonrisa.

Aquella declaración hizo que el corazón del Uchiha se agitará con violencia, de verdad extrañaba escucharla decirle eso. No podía siquiera imaginar que ella algún día dejara de decírselo. Incluso, aunque no lo admitiera, tuvo miedo cuando ella le dijo que ya no iba a amarlo más.

— Yo sabía que no podrías amar a otro— pronunció con mofa— pero... supongo que yo también te amo.

— Eres un odioso— acusó falsamente ofendida. Quería llorar de felicidad, por fin Sasuke le había dicho lo que tanto soñaba escuchar del él. Pensaba que a partir de ese momento, nada podría ser tan malo.

— Y tú una molestia— debatió divertido.

Se acercó a ella y la besó. Transmitiéndole todo aquello que no podía decirle con palabras, que ella entendiera que esas dos palabras que tanto le costaba pronunciar, venían desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

— Que tengas un buen viaje— deseó al separarse de él de mala gana— llámame al llegar allá y cuando vengas de regreso— ordenó.

— Eso haré— le dio un último beso antes de permitirle bajar del auto. De verdad no quería irse, quería mandar todo al demonio y quedarse con ella...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Sasuki le dijo que la ama -grita como fangirl-. Ya me imagino lo imagino comprando a la suegra xD**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.**

— _Recuerdo cuando la policía tocó a mi puerta para decirme que acababas de fallecer en un accidente._

 **...**

Suspiró con pesadez al salir de la reunión, de verdad le hubiera gustado mandar a su jefe al diablo y quedarse en casa. El viaje realmente no había válido la pena, pero haberse ido de viaje con su chica, eso sí que lo hubiera puesto de muy buen humor.

Caminó por los comercios que estaban cerca de la oficina a la que fue, buscaría algún lugar para tomar un café y comer algo antes de la cena.

La vitrina de una joyería atrajo su atención, pensó en una posibilidad. Ya era tiempo de hacerlo, dar el siguiente paso y sentar cabeza con la mujer que amaba. Entró a la joyería y pidió ver los anillos más hermosos que tuvieran, Sakura merecía lo mejor y él se lo daría. Sakura era una mujer que se conformaría con lo poco que él pueda darle, pero él había tomado la decisión de darle mucho más de lo que ella pueda esperar de su parte.

Guardó la cajita de terciopelo rojo en su bolsillo y sonrió. Con sólo imaginar la sonrisa y las lágrimas de la pelirrosa, su corazón se agitaba ansioso.

Sonrío inconscientemente cuando escuchó el tono de llamada designado para Sakura en su celular.

— Hola— saludó al tomar la llamada.

— _Hola, Sasuke-kun_ — dijo contenta— _¿cómo te fue en la reunión? ¿ya comiste? ¿cuándo regresarás? No te vengas muy tarde por la vía, si estás cansado no dudes en pasar la noche en un hotel y venirte al día siguiente..._

— No exageres— interrumpió su monólogo— volveré a casa luego de comprar algún café y unos bocadillos para el viaje. Y no te preocupes, si me canso mucho, buscaré donde pasar la noche.

— _¿No lo estás diciendo por tranquilizarme?_ — inquirió dudosa.

— No, Sakura, te prometo que lo haré— aseguró.

— _Está bien, cariño, te amo_ — musitó.

— _Yo también_ — contestó en un susurro y finalizó la llamada.

Compró lo que necesitaba y emprendió su viaje de regreso a casa. Estaba desesperado por volver al lado de ella. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a su hogar, aunque primero pasaría por la casa de la pelirrosa a buscarla.

Estaba cansado, más de una vez había cabeceado, pero ya faltaba poco para llegar y estaba seguro que podría lograrlo. De pronto, cerró los ojos sin evitarlo. Al abrirlos, vio la luz de un auto ir en la dirección contraria, directamente hacía él.

Después del impacto, todo se volvió oscuro...

 **...**

Sakura sonrió enternecida y llevó su celular a su pecho.

— Suenan como una pareja casada— comentó su madre desde la cocina.

— Sasuke-kun se está comportando diferente— suspiró embobada— es más atento, encantador... creo que me enamoré otra vez.

— ¿Acaso pretendes olvidar lo que te hizo?— cuestionó enojada.

— Mamá, yo decidí darle una oportunidad. Por favor no pelees, no quiero discordias entre tú y él— pidió.

— Yo no puedo olvidar lo mal que lo pasaste desde que llegaste a mi puerta llorando— reclamó— pero... ese es el hombre que tú escogiste, así que tengo que perdonarlo yo también.

— Él quiere que lo perdones tú también— argumentó.

— Lo consideraré sólo porque hoy estás feliz— dijo riendo— mírate, estás resplandeciente. Hace tiempo que no te veía sonreír de esa forma... por cierto, ¿ustedes se protegen?— preguntó arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Acaso eso importa?— interrogó confundida.

— Considerando que has dormido desde que llegaste y que alcancé a ver unas cuantas marcas en tu cuello... sí, sí importa.

— Mamá, no me importaría tener un bebé ahora. Ya estoy en la edad para tenerlos. Sasuke-kun y yo vivimos juntos y ambos tenemos trabajos estables, no hay un mejor momento que este para salir embarazada— dijo.

— Piensa en eso cuando ese hombre ponga un anillo en tu dedo— sentenció.

— No seas anticuada— puso los ojos en blanco— tú misma lo dijiste, él y yo parecemos un matrimonio. Él no se opondría a la idea de ser padres ahora, él no tiene familia y debe desear tener una.

— Buenas noches, hija— se despidió dando por finalizada la conversación.

— Descansa, abuelita— contestó haciendo una voz infantil— te quiero...

— Muy graciosa— gritó su madre desde la planta superior de la casa.

Sakura negó divertida y se instaló en el sofá a ver películas. Había dormido demasiado durante el día y ahora no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. Miró su celular un par de veces, pensando en llamarlo para saber de él, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

Pasada la medianoche, el timbre de la entrada sonó un par de veces. Se extrañó mucho al principio, pero luego pensó que se trataba de Sasuke y se levantó corriendo a recibirlo.

Todo su semblante decayó al darse cuenta que la persona al otro lado de puerta no era él. El oficial de policía era un hombre gordo, contemporáneo con ella. Él tenía una expresión circunstancial, con su gorro sujeto contra su pecho.

— Buenas noches, ¿es usted la señorita Haruno Sakura?— preguntó cordialmente.

— Soy yo— afirmó— ¿en qué puedo servirle, oficial?

— Soy el oficial Akimichi, tengo algo importante que decirle, espero que sea fuerte— dijo con la lástima reflejada en su mirada.

— Me está asustando, oficial— expresó con una sensación terrible en su pecho.

— Lamento informarle que Uchiha Sasuke acaba de fallecer en un accidente de tránsito— en ese momento sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **¡No, mi Sasuki bebé! Justo cuando le iba a pedir matrimonio, ¡no es justo para ellos! Se supone que a partir de ahora serían todos felices para siempre.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.**

— _Recuerdo haberme reído en la cara de ese pobre oficial y decirle que se fuera al diablo._

 **...**

— Lamento informarle que Uchiha Sasuke acaba de fallecer en un accidente de tránsito— en ese momento sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar…

No, eso tenía que ser una broma. _Una maldita broma_. Sasuke no puede estar muerto, se supone que a partir de ese momento él y ella podrán ser más felices. Y ahora que por fin él era capaz de hacerle saber lo mucho que la ama, no puede perderlo.

Rió para sus adentros y pensó que quizás era uno de esos programas de cámara escondida y que en cualquier momento saldrán todos riendo y él también lo hará. Si, eso tenía que ser. ¿Cómo podía no estar si habló con él hace apenas unas horas y estaba tan bien?

— Usted está bromeando— comenzó a reír como loca.

— Señorita, estoy aquí para pedirle que me acompañe a reconocer el cadáver del occiso— informó sintiendo pena por ella.

Claramente la muchacha había entrado en negación.

— ¡No me vengas con idioteces!— gritó comenzando a llorar— vete al diablo y ve a hacerle esas malditas bromas a alguien más— bramó cerrándole la puerta en la cara al pobre hombre.

Él permaneció allí, sabía que algo como eso podría pasar. La noticia de la muerte de un ser querido no es algo fácil de asimilar, él era consciente que eso podría suceder en una situación como esa.

Sakura se tiró en el sofá y se abrazó a un cojín llorando desconsoladamente. ¿Qué no se supone que era una broma?, ¿entonces por qué no salió a pedirle disculpas con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba?

— Sakura, ¿qué sucede?— preguntó su madre preocupada— ¿Por qué escuché que gritabas...— se detuvo abruptamente al verla llorar en el sofá— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿por qué estás así? ¿Acaso Sasuke te hizo algo? No puedo creer que...

— H-hay un policía allá afuera que... dice que... Sasuke-kun está muerto— declaró con dificultad.

Mebuki quedó pálida, eso no podía pasarle a su hija ahora que estaba tan feliz con él.

— S-Sasuke-kun no puede estar muerto, mamá— sollozó desesperada— él... él me dijo que... iríamos de viaje juntos... él me dijo que me amaba...

— Cálmate, hija— pidió rodeándola con sus brazos— ¿Dónde está el policía? ¿Le preguntaste qué fue lo que pasó?

— N-no— masculló con voz ahogada— le dije que... se fuera al demonio y... y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

— ¡Por Dios, Sakura!— exclamó alarmada— Fuiste muy grosera.

— ¡Porque eso es mentira!— gritó encolerizada— Eso es una maldita mentira.

— Tienes que tranquilizarte y escuchar lo que tiene que decir— ordenó.

— ¡No quiero tranquilizarme!— bramó enojada— No quiero escuchar nada, mamá. Sal y dile que vaya a disfrutar del sufrimiento de otras personas que no sea yo.

Mebuki entendió que era difícil razonar con su hija en ese momento, Sakura estaba en un completo estado de negación y ella no escucharía a nadie.

Dejó a su hija en el estado lamentable en el que estaba y fue a ver si el oficial no se había ido todavía. Al abrir, se dio cuenta que el hombre seguía allí, pero estaba dentro de su patrulla. Él no dudó en acercarse cuando vio salir a la Haruno.

— Lamento mucho la actitud de mi hija— se disculpó haciéndole una reverencia al policía.

— Descuide, señora, ella sólo está en shock con la noticia— argumentó.

— ¿Cómo sucedió?— preguntó con tristeza.

— Fue un accidente de auto— respondió— al parecer se dirigía a este lugar, él iba por su canal pero un hombre ebrio se salió de su camino y se fue contra el auto de Uchiha a toda velocidad.

— ¿Sufrió mucho?— interrogó conmocionada por lo que había escuchado. El futuro de Sasuke y su hija fue arrebatado por culpa de un estúpido borracho.

— Murió al instante— informó. No podía decir que eso era un alivio, pero al menos no sufrió en agonía.

— ¿Y el ebrio?— preguntó.

— Está en el hospital luchando por su vida— Mebuki bufó enojada, no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera muerto por la inconsciencia de otro y ese mal nacido siguiera respirando— la policía está en el lugar esperando noticias, si resulta sobrevivir, irá a la cárcel por homicidio culposo.

— Comprendo— dijo con los dientes apretados— espere aquí, por favor. Trataré de razonar con mi hija e iremos con usted a la morgue— el hombre asintió en silencio y se fue a su patrulla a esperar por ellas.

— Sakura— llamó con suavidad. La pelirrosa seguía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Los restos de lágrimas seguían en sus mejillas— tenemos que ir con el policía— trató de convencerla.

— No pienso seguirle el juego a esas personas— dijo con voz ausente.

— Entonces si crees que es mentira, no tienes nada que perder si vas— su último recurso era usar psicología a la inversa. Conociendo a su hija como lo hacía, ella lo tomaría como un reto que no estaba dispuesta a rechazar.

— Bien— aceptó decidida.

Vio la determinación en los ojos de su hija, pero estaba segura que se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho cuando Sakura se encontrará cara a cara con la cruda y cruel realidad.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Pobre Sakura, no quiere aceptar la realidad. Bueno, realmente ninguna de nosotras quiere hacerlo :(**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodríguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.**

— _Recuerdo la lástima reflejada en el rostro de mi madre cuando salí de reconocer tu cadáver._

 **...**

Sakura iba decidida a comprobar que la muerte de su novio no eran más que simples patrañas. Detrás de ella, iban su madre y el oficial que las escoltó a la morgue.

Mebuki soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al ver la grúa remolcando el auto destrozado del Uchiha. Se dio cuenta que Sakura no lo había visto, porque sino se habría desplomado allí mismo al darse cuenta de que era real. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a derramar lágrimas por el muchacho. Ella lo estimaba mucho, Sasuke se había ganado un lugar en su corazón durante el tiempo que lo conoció. Aunque los últimos días estuvo enojada con él por lo que sucedió con su hija, pero Sakura lo perdonó y ella también había decidido hacerlo.

— Mamá— llamó Sakura haciéndola parar en seco— yo entraré sola, espérame aquí— la rubia se mostró insegura al respecto, pero el mismo policía le pidió que le hiciera caso a ella.

— Ve— ordenó. Ella asintió en respuesta y entró por la enorme puerta metálica.

Vio a alguien en una mesa metálica tapado con una sábana. Era difícil saber si se trataba del Uchiha, pero podía decir que su estatura era la misma.

El forense al verla pararse junto a la mesa, decidió descubrir la identidad del cadáver.

Entonces lo vio, la realidad la golpeó con fuerza. Imaginaba como el destino se burlaba de ella vilmente. Ese era él, su Sasuke. Pálido, lleno de heridas que ya no sangraba, con los ojos cerrados por la eternidad.

Estiró su temblorosa mano, esperando que al tocarlo la pesadilla de esfumara. Pero no, él seguía allí. Acarició su rostro con suavidad, sin terminar de creer lo que veía.

— _N-no_ — sollozó en un susurro, aceptando por fin que todo era cierto— **¡No!** — gritó lanzándose a su pecho llorando desconsoladamente— ¿P-por qué, mi amor?— preguntó temerosa— se supone que todo estaba bien ahora, ¿Por qué, entre todos, tú? ¿Por qué te atreviste a abandonarme? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer sin ti? No, no...— siguió llorando sobre él. Sasuke ya no estaría allí para abrazarla cuando ella estuviera llorando. Ya no podría sentir el tranquilo latir de su corazón. Él ya no estará para besarla, tocarla, amarla, decirle que todo estaba bien... incluso echaría de menos pelear con él y sus fogosas reconciliaciones.

— Y-yo... yo ya había pedido las vacaciones que me dijiste— relató mirando el pacífico rostro de él, sin despegarse de su pecho— y ahora no estás. Cariño, no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti— sollozó con más fuerza— te necesito, Sasuke-kun, tenías que haberme llevado contigo... no debiste dejarme sola sin ti... _Yo te amo tanto que me duele_ — declaró en un susurro— te amo, Sasuke-kun...— lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar eran sus lamentos. Incluso su dolor logró alcanzar a la mujer que estaba allí con ella, quien se había mantenido al margen todo ese tiempo.— ¿Qué fue lo que te arrebató de mi lado?— preguntó desesperada.

— Fue un hombre ebrio— informó la mujer, hasta ese momento Sakura no se había detenido a observar al forense que estaba con ella.

— _¿Qué?—_ masculló con voz ronca.

— El hombre se fue contra el auto de él, al parecer no le dio tiempo de nada— continuó mirando con lastima a la desconsolada pelirrosa— estas son sus pertenencias— tomó de un escritorio una bolsa plástica y se lo tendió a la pelirrosa.

Sakura se enderezó y tomó lo que la mujer le ofrecía. En la bolsa estaba el celular de Sasuke, el cual estaba bastante golpeado pero todavía funcionaba. Su billetera y... una cajita de terciopelo rojo.

Abrió la cajita con cuidado y se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un grito de dolor, las lágrimas se intensificaron. Sasuke iba a pedirle matrimonio, él deseaba unirse ella para toda la vida, tener la familia que el destino le arrebató cuando era joven.

Sus piernas flaquearon, su cuerpo ya no era capaz de soportar tanto dolor. Lo único que deseaba ahora era que todo se acabará para ella también y morir junto a su amado Sasuke.

Sacó el anillo de su caja y se lo puso, donde debería estar, donde él debió ponerlo cuando se le propusiera.

— Vamos, señorita, es suficiente— indicó la mujer, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Sabía que ella no podía mantenerse en pie por si sola, así que la guió hasta la salida.

— Mi niña— expresó Mebuki con lástima al verla salir.

Sakura estaba destrozada, nada de lo que ella pudiera decirle serviría para traerle tranquilidad a su alma.

— Mamá...— gimoteó lanzándose a los brazos de su madre para seguir llorando— _mi Sasuke-kun ya no está_... me lo arrebataron...

— Lo siento mucho— musitó con tristeza— como quisiera hacer algo para evitarte tanto dolor...

— Sakura-chan...— se apartó lentamente de su madre al escuchar la voz de Naruto. Mebuki se había encargado de ponerlo al tanto de la situación mientras iban en camino, sin que Sakura se diera cuenta— así que es cierto...

— Naruto...— pronunció ella con voz ahogada.

Él también deseaba llorar la perdida de su mejor amigo con todas sus fuerzas, pero había alguien que necesitaba más consuelo que nadie. Él tenía que ser fuerte por ella, Sasuke no hubiera querido que él la dejará sufrir sola en esa ocasión.

Recordó amargamente las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con el Uchiha y como él estaba pensando en formar una familia con la mujer que él sostenía en sus brazos en ese momento.

— _Te veo mal, Sasuke— comentó burlón, entrando a su oficina._

— _No estoy de humor para aguantar tus idioteces, Naruto— gruñó entre dientes._

— _Dime qué sucedió— pidió con seriedad._

— _Sakura me dejó— informó sacudiendo su cabello con desesperación— tuvimos una pelea fuerte ayer y se fue de la casa. Fue culpa mía, ella sólo quería celebrar mi cumpleaños y yo pagué todo mi enojo del día con ella... le dije cosas que no quería decirle. Ahora ella no quiere saber nada de mi, no responde mis llamadas. No quiero ir a su casa todavía porque todo está muy reciente aún y no quiero empeorar las cosas..._

— _¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?— interrogó con molestia._

— _Le dije que era una estúpida por creer que la amaba— admitió avergonzado de si mismo._

— _¿Y la amas?— insistió._

— _Por supuesto que sí— afirmó— ¿crees que estaría tan desesperado si no lo hiciera?._

— _Demuéstraselo— sentenció con firmeza._

— _Yo...— comenzó indeciso— últimamente había considerado una cosa... Y…_

— _¿Cuál?— quiso saber._

— _En dar el siguiente paso, pedirle que sea mi esposa— contestó— pero dudo que quiera casarse conmigo ahora..._

— _Debes luchar con ganarte su perdón y luego proponerte— aconsejó._

— _Eso haré— afirmó decidido, haciendo a su amigo sonreír._

El funeral de Sasuke fue difícil para ella. Mucha gente que la conocía y lo conocieron a él fueron a verla y darle sus condolencias. Sus amigos, sus compañeros de trabajo, los compañeros de él... incluso el jefe de Sasuke se disculpó con ella por haberlo mandado a ese viaje.

Pero para ella, nada de eso importaba. Lo único que hacía era llorar pegada al ataúd donde él estaba. Nadie, por más que lo intentará, podía hacer que ella se apartará de allí.

Nadie era capaz de entender su dolor, nadie podía comprenderla. Ella había perdido al amor de su vida para siempre...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Fue doloroso para ella confirmar que nada era una broma, era real; muy real. Pobre Sasuki.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11.**

— _Recuerdo llorar desconsoladamente, maldecir a todo el mundo, a ti por irte cuando por fin sabía que me amabas. Por dejarme un pedacito de ti y que no seas capaz de disfrutarla conmigo._

 **...**

Miró el objeto alargado que estaba entre sus manos una y otra vez, como queriendo comprobar si no era producto de un sueño.

Las lágrimas salieron sin su permiso, abrazó el objeto en su pecho y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el piso del baño.

— _Maldita sea_ — sollozó abrazándose a sí misma— _maldito seas, Sasuke_ — gritó inconsolable. Ya había pasado un mes desde que él había muerto y ella aún no conseguía reponerse, continuar su vida con normalidad— justamente cuando por fin me amabas... no es justo... yo quiero que disfrutes esto conmigo— gimoteó con fuerza.

— Sakura, ¿estás bien?— preguntó su madre preocupada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— N-no— contestó con dificultad— no estoy bien, nada lo está... o sí... pero no sé cómo asimilarlo...

Mebuki frunció el ceño sin entender a lo que se refería su hija y no dudó en entrar al baño. Se alarmó a verla en el suelo, abrazándose a si misma, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente de nuevo. Siempre era lo mismo, ella ya no sabía que hacer para que Sakura saliera de su depresión.

— No puedes seguir así, hija— le aconsejó— sé que es duro, pero tienes que seguir con tu vida. A él no le hubiera gustado verte así...

— Estoy embarazada— anunció conmocionada, mostrando el test de embarazo positivo— él y yo vamos a tener un bebé y... yo no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo sola... él hubiera estado feliz de saberlo, él más que nadie estuviera tan entusiasmado con la noticia...

— Ese bebé es el recuerdo más preciado que tienes de él, entonces tienes que valorarlo— argumentó— quedarte aquí llorando no es una opción, debes reponerte y luchar para que ese bebé nazca en un hogar lleno de amor...

— Haré todo por este bebé— declaró llevando una mano a su vientre— daré todo de mí por él o ella, le haré saber lo mucho que su padre lo hubiera amado...

— Entonces limpia esas lágrimas y ve al médico a cerciorarte que todo va bien— ordenó enternecida.

Sakura asintió decidida. Ella valoraría ese tesoro que estaba en su vientre más que a su propia vida. Ella más que nadie sabe que estar triste todo el tiempo sólo afectará a su hermoso bebé.

Mebuki sonrió orgullosa de la decisión en la mirada de Sakura, por fin su hija había vuelto a la normalidad. Decidió que era tiempo de volver a su casa. Ella había estado quedándose con la pelirrosa en la casa que compartía con el Uchiha, ella insistió en habitarla porque ese era su hogar con Sasuke y no iba a deshacerse de ese lugar lleno de hermosos recuerdos.

Su vida ha cambiado mucho desde que se enteró que estaba esperando un bebé. Esa criatura fue una pequeña luz que la sacó de la oscuridad donde estaba desde que él murió. Sasuke le había dejado el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir bien por un par de años, además de que en su testamento dejó todo a su nombre.

Comenzó los estudios para su especialización, siguió con su trabajo en el hospital. Aunque trabajaba a media jornada y ya no tenía guardias de amanecer. Pero decidió seguir trabajando hasta más no poder, quería mantener la mente ocupada para no pensar en su dolor.

— Doctora Haruno, ¿cómo está?— preguntó amablemente el policía que le había dado la noticia.

— Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, oficial Akimichi— respondió en el mismo tono. Lo único que a ella le molestaba era el motivo por el cual el policía seguía allí.

— ¿Y su bebé cómo está?— señaló la panza de seis meses de la Haruno— ¿Será niño o niña?

— Es una niña— informó con una sonrisa— su padre habría estado feliz con eso, él decía que cuando tuviera hijos, sería feliz si fuera una niña e incluso tenía un nombre para ella— acarició su vientre con ternura— por cierto...— comenzó indecisa— ¿por cuánto tiempo más seguirá aquí?

— Hasta que él despierte...— informó con lastima.

El hombre que mató a Sasuke sobrevivió, pero ha estado en coma desde entonces. Él no es consciente de que mató a un futuro esposo y padre... para Sakura no es fácil pasar por esa habitación y ver a los policías parados allí, esperando el momento que el sujeto despierte para meterlo a la cárcel.

— Es difícil para mí ¿sabe? Pasar por esta parte del hospital y ver que el hombre que mató a mi prometido está allí— admitió.

— Él despertó— informó la enfermera que estaba chequeando los signos vitales del paciente.

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza, ese desgraciado por fin pagaría por lo que hizo, pero no por eso se sentía menos cabreada.

— ¿Quiere hablar con él?— preguntó el oficial al ver la expresión que había adoptado su rostro.

— No quiero saber nada de esa persona, sólo asegúrese que pague por lo que hizo— decretó con desprecio— y... hágale saber que destruyó una familia por culpa de su estupidez.

Se dio la vuelta, alejándose de allí con rapidez. Deseaba fervientemente entrar y decirle todo lo malo que había estado reteniendo desde que supo que él sobrevivió. Pero ese tipo de emociones le hacen mal a su niña.

Sintió una patadita y sonrió conmovida. De esa manera su bebé le hizo saber que no estaba sola... que jamás estaría sola.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Al menos Sakura ya no estará sola, aunque es una pena que esa persona siga respirando y Sasuke no**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12.**

— _Recuerdo cuando la tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, tan idéntica a ti que duele. Cabello negro y esos ojos oscuros que parecen perforar el alma._

 **...**

— ¿Qué te parece este?— preguntó Mebuki mostrándole un bonito vestido amarillo.

— Ese estará bien— respondió encantada.

— ¿Y esto qué tal?— interrogó Naruto mostrándole un pijama verde con capucha de rana.

— Naruto, eso es algo que le iría mejor a tu hijo— comentó Sakura divertida.

A pocas semanas del nacimiento de su hija, ella, su madre y Naruto decidieron ir de compras. El rubio ha estado allí para ella desde el principio, ayudándola en lo que Sasuke no pudo. Según él, es lo que su amigo hubiera hecho en su lugar.

— Igual me lo llevaré— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Hmp... eres un idiota— puso los ojos en blanco.

— Sonaste como el teme— señaló acusador— seguramente su hijo te está afectando...

— Hija— corrigió ofendida— es una niña, idiota.

— Por cierto, Sakura-chan, ¿cómo vas a llamarla?— interrogó curioso.

— No es de tu incumbencia— dijo riendo.

— Eres mala— se quejó haciendo un mohín en sus labios.

— Tendrá el nombre que su padre quería que tuviera— contó acariciando su barriga de ocho meses.

— Ni siquiera yo lo sé— se quejó Mebuki indignada— soy su abuela, merezco saberlo...

— Sí que molestan, ustedes dos— suspiró con pesadez— solamente ella y yo sabemos su nombre, lo conocerán en su debido momento.

— ¿Y el apellido?— interrogó Naruto, repentinamente serio.

— Quiero que tenga el apellido de su padre, ella es una Uchiha y debe nombrarse como tal— declaró decidida.

— Pero también es una Haruno— debatió su madre.

— ¿Cómo conseguirás que tenga el apellido de Sasuke?— interrumpió Naruto, evitando una clara discusión entre madre e hija.

— Buena pregunta— musitó con pesar— no he tenido tiempo de averiguar cómo haré al respecto, pero lucharé para que ella tenga el apellido de su padre— sentenció.

— Discutamos eso luego— habló Mebuki— vamos a pagar lo que escogimos y vamos a casa. A estas alturas del embarazo es mejor que te pongas a descansar.

— Exagerada— bufó. Sin embargo, prefirió obedecer a su madre y junto a Naruto fueron a pagar sus compras.

Los tres caminaban con lentitud por el estacionamiento, Sakura lamentaba no ser tan hábil como antes. Ahora su movilidad era limitada y su andar era lento, pero claro, una panza enorme y unos pies hinchados no son muy útiles que se diga.

Se detuvo en seco, una punzada en la parte inferior de su vientre no le dio buena espina. Había estado teniéndolas desde la mañana y durante todo el rato que estuvo de compras, pero decidió callarlo para no alarmar a nadie.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Naruto extrañado. Sakura cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando soportar el terrible dolor de la contracción— Sakura-chan...

— Parece que conocerás el nombre de mi bebé más rápido de lo que creías.

— ¿Qué?— cuestionó atónito. Él reaccionó cuando ella abrazó su vientre y su grito de dolor resonó por todo el estacionamiento— ya entendí, ya entendí— la cargó en sus brazos y la subió en su auto.

— Mamá, ve a mi casa y prepara unas cosas para la bebé y yo— indicó entregándole sus llaves— mi carpeta con las cosas del embarazo está en la cómoda de la habitación de la bebé.

— Nos vemos en un rato, linda— le dio un beso en la frente y fue en busca de un taxi.

Al llegar al hospital, fue llevada a una habitación con rapidez. Necesitaban comprobar si era una falsa alarma o si de verdad había entrado en trabajo de parto. Sakura estaba preocupada, se supone que aún faltan tres semanas para la su fecha de parto. Pero bueno, es sólo una probabilidad que ella evidente no pudo cumplir.

El trabajo de parto fue doloroso, aunque para ella eso no era importante, la pelirrosa sólo esperaba que su bebé naciera sin complicaciones.

— ¡Puedo ver su cabeza!— exclamó la doctora— puja una vez más, Sakura— ordenó.

Ella apretó la mano que su madre le ofrecía y puso todas sus fuerzas para pujar por última vez y darle la bienvenida al mundo a su preciado tesoro.

Las lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas al escuchar su llanto, por fin estaba su hija con ella.

Cerró los ojos intentado recuperar el aliento y sonrió. Pensó que Sasuke estaría orgulloso de ella si la viera en ese momento, imaginó sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas de felicidad por el nacimiento de su princesita.

— Tiene el cabello negro, cariño— contó Mebuki. Sakura rió, era como ella lo esperaba. Siempre que soñaba con su bebé, la imaginaba con el cabello negro como su padre.

— Felicidades, Sakura-san— dijo sonriendo la enfermera que le entregó a su pequeña.

— Hola, bebé— saludó con una sonrisa resplandeciente— al fin puedo conocerte— le dio un besó en la frente y se dedicó a contemplarla embelesada.

Una preciosa niña, ella era perfecta ante sus ojos. Idéntica a su padre, con su escaso cabello negro y esos ojitos negros que la miraban como si quisiera entender lo que había escondido tras sus llorosos ojos verdes.

— Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, Sasuke-kun— expresó con tristeza— y poder disfrutar juntos de nuestra dulce Sarada... Uchiha Sarada.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Sarada llegó a la vida de Sakura a ser su princesa y la de Sasuke aunque él ya no esté con ellas. El capítulo siguiente será el final.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13.**

— _Recuerdo pensar que tenías razón... no podré amar a otro que no seas tú._

 **...**

— _Yo sabía que no podrías amar a otro— pronunció con mofa— pero... supongo que yo también te amo._

Recordó esas palabras como si hubieran sido ayer, como si eso no tuviera años de haber sucedido. Todos los momentos que pasó con él, los recordaba tan claros como el primer día.

Una lágrima traicionera corrió por su mejilla. Ese era uno de los días del año más difícil para ella, el cumpleaños de Sasuke. El último cumpleaños de él no podía decir que era un recuerdo agradable, pero un recuerdo es un recuerdo y más cuando se trataba de la persona que nunca ha dejado de amar.

— Mamá, ¿por qué lloras?— preguntó su pequeña de siete años preocupada.

— Es que recordé a tu papá— quitó el resto de lágrimas de sus mejillas y le sonrió— ve a vestirte, iremos al cementerio a hacerle una visita.

— Sí— respondió obediente y subió corriendo las escaleras hacía su habitación.

— _Quiero odiarte— pronunció dolida y luego volvió a besarlo— deja de ser egoísta y déjame odiarte— reclamó entre besos— piensa en...— lo besó de nuevo._

— _Pienso en ti todo el tiempo— declaró con voz ronca. Sakura sonrió con arrogancia, comenzó a empujarlo hasta que sus piernas se toparon con el sofá y lo obligó a sentarse. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y volvió a besarlo._

Ella también pensaba en él todo el tiempo, aunque estuviera con el afán del trabajo, la casa y su hija; al final del día, ella siempre buscaba un momento para pensar en él.

— Ya estoy lista, mamá— la voz de su hija la sacó de su letargo.

— Vamos— tomó su cartera, sus llaves y caminó hasta la salida, seguida por la niña.

Ambas se detuvieron en el recibidor y observaron la fotografía de Sasuke que Sakura había puesto allí hace años. La última fotografía que se tomaron juntos, el ultimo día que lo vio con vida. Pero ella recortó su cara y lo dejó sólo a él. No era que no tuviera una foto donde salen los dos en otro sitio de la casa, es sólo que quiso que esa estuviera él solamente.

— Ya me voy, papá— Sarada se dirigió a la fotografía, siempre al llegar o salir de casa lo hacía. Era como un ritual, uno que había adoptado ella misma desde que aprendió a hablar con claridad.

— _Ya me voy, cariño_ — pronunció en un susurro. Acarició levemente la foto y suspiró melancólica, como lo echaba de menos.

Abordaron el auto y arrancó en dirección al cementerio. Recordó cuando vio el auto destrozado de Sasuke, de no ser porque Naruto la sostuvo en ese momento, hubiera caído allí mismo de la impresión. Después de un tiempo, la póliza de seguros del automóvil le dio uno nuevo y ese es el que ha tenido desde entonces.

Se detuvo en la floristería, las personas que allí trabajaban ya la conocían, así que no hacía falta que ella hiciera su pedido. Ellos lo conocían perfectamente bien. Pagó las flores, agradeció el trabajo y continuó con su camino al cementerio.

— _No exageres— interrumpió su monólogo— volveré a casa luego de comprar algún café y unos bocadillos para el viaje. Y no te preocupes, si me canso mucho, buscaré donde pasar la noche._

— _¿No lo estás diciendo por tranquilizarme?— inquirió dudosa._

— _No, Sakura, te prometo que lo haré— aseguró._

— _Está bien, cariño, te amo— musitó._

— _Yo también— contestó en un susurro y finalizó la llamada._

Recordó la última conversación telefónica que había tenido con él. Lo maldijo por mentiroso, él le prometió que buscaría un lugar para descansar y no lo hizo. La autopista arrojó que él se estaba quedando dormido en el camino, por eso no le dio tiempo de quitarse del camino de ese otro auto.

El día que ese hombre salió del hospital, fue difícil para ella. Mandó a oficiales y enfermeras a buscarla porque él deseaba verla y pedirle perdón. En ese momento ella pensó que el arrepentimiento de esa persona no le devolvería a Sasuke, pero probablemente eso le traería tranquilidad al alma de ese hombre y no, no lo permitiría. Ella deseaba que viviera atormentado de por vida, si iba a sobrevivir, que lo hiciera cargando con la culpa de su estupidez. Así que por más que le insistieron, ella se rehusó a ir a hablar con él. Sin embargo, observó desde lejos cuando salió en una silla de ruedas escoltado por los policías. Miró con profundo odio a ese hombre, quien se mostró muy afligido al verla de lejos y reparar en su avanzado estado de embarazo.

La tumba de Sasuke estaba bien conservada como siempre, ella se encargaba de pagarle algo a los cuidadores del cementerio para que la mantuvieran limpia y arrancaran la maleza que crecía a su alrededor. Entre ella y Sarada quitaron las flores ya marchitas de la última vez que estuvieron allí y pusieron las nuevas.

— Feliz cumpleaños, papá— La pelinegra puso una tarjeta que le había hecho a mano por su cumpleaños, junto a una fotografía de ella y su madre y luego se arrodilló frente a tumba, junto a la pelirrosa y ambas rezaron por su memoria en silencio.

— Mamá— llamó ella, rompiendo el silencio— ¿crees que papá me hubiera querido si hubiera sabido mi existencia?

— Oh, mi cielo, tu padre te habría amado más que a su propia vida— declaró con una sonrisa.

Sarada derramó lágrimas de felicidad y abrazó a su madre. Ella había escuchado tanto de su padre y deseaba tanto haberlo conocido. Ella lo amaba tanto, a pesar de no haberlo conocido, ella lo amaba, lo idolatraba.

Sakura sonrió conmovida por el llanto de su hija y sus propias lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Sarada sufría la ausencia de su padre tanto como ella. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Ella estaría felizmente casada con él, ambos disfrutando de su preciosa hija, quizás tuvieran otro bebé o quizás no.

Miró los llorosos ojitos negros que le devolvían la mirada, besó su nariz y la abrazó de nuevo. Parecía mentira como había pasado el tiempo. Parecía que apenas ayer se había enterado de su embarazo, de como apareció una pequeña luz en medio de su oscuridad. Recordaba lo mucho que luchó para que ella tuviera el apellido de su padre y lo feliz que fue cuando vio _"Uchiha Sarada"_ escrito en su acta de nacimiento.

— _¿Qué será "lo mejor"?— demandó furioso._

— _Que cada uno siga con su camino— respondió en un susurro— aprenderé a vivir sin ti, espero que seas feliz y que encuentres lo que de verdad buscas en tu vida... yo intentaré hacer lo mismo con mi vida, buscaré a alguien que..._

— _¡Ja!— soltó una carcajada seca. Sakura frunció el ceño y se giró para encararlo— No podrás amar a otro como lo haces conmigo— sonrió con arrogancia._

¡Vaya que tuvo razón esa vez! Pensó divertida. En esos años, Sakura dedicó su vida a Sarada, hizo su especialidad, hizo una maestría y ahora estaba haciendo los trámites para hacer un doctorado. Trabajaba arduamente en el hospital. Muchos hombres se habían interesado en ella, sin embargo siempre les decía amablemente que su corazón tenía dueño. Sólo dedicaría su vida a su hija, asegurar su futuro, verla crecer, convertirse en una mujer de bien y cuando ya Sarada no necesite más de ella, esperar pacientemente reunirse de nuevo con su amado Sasuke.

El anillo que él compró para ella nunca se lo quitó. Una vez lo perdió mientras fregaba los trastes y lloró desesperada mientras desarmaba la tubería con la esperanza de recuperarlo, y lloró mucho más cuando por fin lo tuvo en su dedo de nuevo.

— Tenías razón, Sasuke-kun— pronunció en voz baja— _nunca podré amar a alguien como lo hago contigo..._

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Agradezco mucho que le hayan dado la oportunidad a esta hermosa y trágica historia. Sé que muchos me odiaron por matar a Sasuke, pero eso estaba planeado desde el principio. Originalmente era un One shot, pero tomé cada párrafo que conformaba el one shot y desarrollé cada capítulo.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima historia, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


End file.
